Dye-sensitized solar cells (DSSCs) having a network of TiO2 nanoparticles in a surface contact state have widely attracted scientific and technical attention since they are cheap and have high efficiency and have been considered as an alternative to conventional inorganic optoelectronic devices. However, applications thereof are limited due to actual problems such as leakage of a liquid electrolyte. To solve such a problem, electrolyte solidification has been researched as a main subject. Two different types of electrolyte solidification have been reported. Firstly, DSSCs in a solid state as a whole have been used without a solvent. However, a solid electrolyte has a low ionic conductivity, and, thus, provides a relatively low cell performance. As an alternative thereto, quasi-solid DSSCs filled with a gel-type electrolyte have been reported. Polymers such as poly(ethylene oxide), poly(methyl metacrylate), and poly(vinylidene fluoride-co-hexafluropropylene) (PVDF-HFP) have been widely used as additives for solidification of liquid electrolytes. The PVDF-HFP among these polymers can be easily prepared with an excellent mechanical strength and a high ionic conductivity. As an alternative, a quasi-electrolyte containing a small molecular organic gel and SiO2 nanoparticles have received attention [Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2003-065957]. If nano-sized particles are added to such a liquid electrolyte to form a thixotropic fluid, a viscosity is increased, surface contact between an electrode and the electrolyte is improved, and a mobility is decreased. However, conversion efficiencies of most solid DSSCs are about 8%, whereas conversion efficiencies of liquid electrolyte-based DSSCs are about 12%. This is because permeation into a mesoporous TiO2 film is not carried out well due to a high viscosity and a steric effect and surface contact between the electrolyte and the TiO2 nanostructure does not occur well.